Policies
Policies replace the government system of the original game. With this new system, there are three tiers of policy decisions focusing on three different aspects of a nation: government, military and civil administration. For each of these policy decisions, the player can choose between two different technologies. Each technology gives the player a patriot and provides additional bonuses such as new units and buildings. All policies are researched from the Meeting House or, if Despotism has been researched, the Palace, and a there is a total of five different patriot types that any faction can have at any given time during the duration of a game. Civil administration right Patronage "His device for getting wealth is of universal application, and is nothing but the creation of a monopoly." —Aristotle, On Politics This policy technology provides military and economic bonuses that support the wealthy patricians of your nation's society. If you have you also researched Offensive Doctrine, you can turn to slavery and access a cheaper work force that is still just as effective. Patronage also aids in Military research — aristocrats often form the basis of military leadership in many pre-industrial societies. *Receive the Patrician patriot *Increased Commerce Limit *Enables Theatre *Upgrades Citizens to Slaves (If Offensive Doctrine has also been researched) right Populism "He raiseth up the poor out of the dust, and lifteth up the beggar from the dunghill, to set them among princes, and to make them inherit the throne of glory..." —1 Samuel, 2:8 This policy technology provides bonuses to support the ordinary citizens of your nation. An increased Commerce Limit and access to Amphitheatres will allow you to build up a stronger economy. If you have also researched Defensive Strategy, you will be able to protect your economy with armed merchants and caravans. *Receive the Popularis Patriot *Cheaper Military research, and Barracks units. *Enables Amphitheatre *Unlocks Machimoi units for Egypt (if Plebeian Representation was also researched) Government Requires Leadership, Scribes, from the Assembly. Despotism "Power shows the man." —Pittacus of Mytileneright By researching Despotism, you are giving one man absolute power in your nation. Despotism favours strong centralised rule — one which lends itself well towards maintaining a war economy and its subordinate activities, particularly the furnishing of cavalry units. *Receive the Tyrant Patriot *Cheaper Stable units. *Upgrades Meeting House to Palace *(Chremonidean League only) Gain control of the army of Sparta Democracy "The administrator of state affairs should consider the many, and disregard the few." —Han Feiziright Researching this policy puts elected officials in charge of your nation. This allows ideas and innovation to flow more freely, which can be very useful given the high costs of researching the reform techs and the rest of the policy technologies. *Receive the Magistrate Patriot *Cheaper non-library technologies *Unlocks all Influence upgrades beyond Advisory Councils at the Assembly *(Chremonidean League only) Gain control of the army of Athens Military policy Requires: Reforms Level 1, Advisory Councils. right Offensive doctrine "By land, by sea, with foot, with horse, Resistless in his rapid course O'er all their realms his warring thousands pour'd..." —Aeschylus This policy technology is ideal for offensive players as it provides a number of bonuses that make it easier to follow an aggressive strategy. Buildings such as the Stockade and Fortified Barracks will allow you to create solid forward bases, and with cheaper barracks units and military technology you can field large armies with more ease. *Grants access to the Commander patriot, a very string unit which heals units and which can also fight. *Upgrades Outpost to Stockade *Upgrades Barracks to Fortified Barracks *Allows for the option to convert Citizens into Slaves, if Patronage was researched. *Supply Wagons and Merchants automatically arm themselves, and can move faster. right Defensive strategy "As for those who reached my boundary, their seed is not. Their hearts and their souls are finished unto all eternity." —Ramses III This policy technology is ideal for defensive players as it provides a number of bonuses that make it more difficult for enemies to take your cities. It will unlock buildings such as the Guard Tower and Citadel — these buildings are sufficiently mighty that they will force your enemies to commit to lengthy sieges, while faster training and building times allow you to quickly build up a defence in times of crisis. *Grants access to the Consul, a Patriot capable of boosting unit attack and the rate of siege weapon deployments. *Enables Guard Towers, Citadel, *Allows cities to spawn mobs (If Defensive Strategy has also been researched) *Traders automatically arm themselves and have more armour and HP. *25% production for Siege Workshop and Dock. Category:Features